


your shadow is my light

by KinHina210



Series: Haikyuu ship months [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, RIP, lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Lucifur helps everything





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't think about what to write about for this pairing for the ship calendar. 
> 
> Happy January time for OiSuga yaaay!

Shadow pushed Lucifur over to the two males. "Go get them together. They are destined to be together." Lucifur felt his annoyance grow.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Whatever. I must go do everything you say. i get it." He ran over to the other two. Sugawara instantly stood up from his seat. "Hello." Lucifur tried to wave his paw.

"Lucifur, you're supposed to be with Hanamaki. " Lucifur sighed. He took out his 'cupid's arrow' and shot Sugawara, then Oikawa. They began making out due to the random bursts of love in their minds from the arrows. Lucifur felt happy. He didn't have to deal with Shadow for a whole month when he had to make someone else fall in love. 

'Thank goodness,' he thought, 'I'm free from love-making' he then thought about how that sounded. 'Making people fall in love." Shadow could read Lucifur's  mind though, and he would make sure that Lucifur would never forget this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't stab me.


End file.
